


Bitter almonds

by statuscrows



Series: Noncontober [9]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, F/F, Forced Consent, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, you know canon shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statuscrows/pseuds/statuscrows
Summary: "Is this okay?" Utena asks, and Anthy can't hold back a giggle. She should know better than to ask something like that of the Rose Bride.
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena
Series: Noncontober [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945621
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Bitter almonds

**Author's Note:**

> noncontober day 13: marital rape (and 11, gentle). set in the aftermath of episode 33

She’s getting out of the shower when Utena returns from what is supposedly a date with Akio, looking changed from how she was that morning. Her clothes are in perfect order and her hair has clearly been recently combed but there's something different about her. To Anthy it looks like the opposite of the glow of first love, like the color has been stripped from her. Anthy can see the raw bleeding shape of the wound she's now carrying.

She recognizes her brother’s handiwork.

"You're home late, Utena-sama," she says, as though she can't see that something is horribly wrong.

Utena nods, leaning against the door in her striped dress. She looks like a lost child who is just now realizing that a parent’s hand in theirs was the only thing between them and a cold, unfamiliar world.

Anthy starts to walk past her to get to her dresser but Utena catches her hand as she goes by. Ah, Anthy thinks. There it is.

Utena's unconditional kindness has always been jarring to her. This, Utena gently pressing her down onto their shared bed with a terrified look in her eyes, is far more familiar. She can understand the desire to right the world by knocking things askew.

"Himemiya, I..," Utena says. Her tongue sounds thick in her mouth, like she doesn't know how to use it and Anthy only smiles at her. She wonders, stupidly, why she's surprised.

If she'd had time to put on her glasses before Utena arrived she'd remove them now and take a moment to set them aside somewhere safe. But since she doesn't she just lays there quietly until Utena finally decides to lean in and kiss her on the lips. It's a gentle thing, awkward. Saionji used much more force when kissing and Touga knew how to use his tongue. Utena draws back slowly to look at her face.

The greatest strength in their relationship has always been Utena's inability to see Anthy critically, to take her smiles at face value and never deeply examine what her motives might be. If she did understand, if she could look at Anthy and see every thought that flitted across her mind, she probably wouldn't be doing this.

As things are, Utena just smiles back, still lost and clearly confused. She undoes Anthy's towel and bears her body to the cool night air with care and reverence while Anthy lies beneath her, motionless.

"Is this okay?" Utena asks, and Anthy can't hold back a giggle. She should know better than to ask something like that of the Rose Bride.

Utena seems to take the laughter as a sign of her enjoyment and relaxes before leaning down to kiss Anthy again. From there she keeps kissing, nosing her way down Anthy's neck, nipping gently at her breasts, pressing her lips in a meandering line down her stomach. Anthy places a hand on Utena's head and stares up at the ceiling, wondering if Utena had been as good for Akio.

It's nothing like being with Akio but still she can feel an echo of his touch in Utena's awkward fumblings. She's much too soft and clearly very unsure, but she lingers over the same places, grabs her in the same ways. It makes Anthy want to laugh again. It makes her wonder if she still has a little packet of cyanide in her eraser case, buried beneath her snails.

Utena surprises her by moving between her legs and touching her mouth to Anthys cunt. She isn't doing a very good job of it of course, Utena doesn't know to watch her partner's reaction, to seek out signs of pleasure and play off them, but it's not like Anthy will complain.

After a while, even Utena's awkward fumblings manage to get Anthy's body to respond. Utena doesn't seem to recognize when she's managed to make Anthy come, despite the good deal of noise that she makes. So Anthy simply continues to lie there, letting Utena eat her out until she feels like a Prince again instead of a Rose Bride.


End file.
